My Love For You
by Uchiha-Babe16
Summary: What if Sasuke took Sakura with him that day when he left the village. Watch the adventures both sasuke and sakura go threw yeaa i suck at summeries but please read! A what if fanfic.SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

_**My Love For You.**_

**Uchihababe16: Does NOT own Naruto or any other characters _**

**Warning: Viewer Discretion is advised there will ****Sexual Scenes **

**Paring: SasuSaku , slight others**

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

**

* * *

**"Please! don't leave I'll do anything for you I'll make everyday a joy if not take me with you I'll even help you get you revenge for your brother but please don't leave me" Sakura pleaded as tears streamed down her face

"Your annoying"Sasuke turned to face her with a smirk

Sakura stood there in shock and a broken heart as Sasuke started walking towards the gate

"Please take me with you!"Sakura ran after Sasuke

Sasuke in a flash appeared infront of Sakura. Sakura was trembling as Sasuke stood there clam "You'll do"Sasuke smirked

"I-I what?"Sakura slightly confused of the statement

"You'll do I'll take you with me you can restore my clan with your perfect chakra control my kids should be strong"Sasuke countinued to smirk

"I-I'll do it please take me with you"Sakura said

"Alright lets go"Sasuke turned and started walking as Sakura tralied right behind him

**xXx Orochimaru's Hideout xXx**

"Ah why hello there SssSasuke-Kun its seems you've brought a friend along" Orouchimaru questioned Sasuke

"Shes apart of one of my goals so I need her to be trained as well"Sasuke stated

"Ah of course SsSasuke-Kun I shall have Kabuto train your precious object and what might your name be" Orouchimaru acknowledge the pink haired beauty behind Sasuke

"Its Sakura" Sakura answered bluntly

"Quite the choice I must say Sasuke-Kun she seems to be quite the girl she'll do perfect for Kabuto to train right Sakura-Chan"Orouchimara slyly stated

"Kabuto"Orouchimaru called his henchmen

"Hai Orouchimru-sama" a man with white long hair with a low pony-tail approached Orouchimaru

"I would like you to show our guests where they will be staying also I would like you to train this young lady here" Orouchimaru said

"Ah of course nice to meet you guys again Sasuke and Sakura and I would love to train Sakura" Kabuto smirked "Right this way guys"

Kabuto led Sasuke and Sakura to their room. When they approached the room it was cold, dark it sent shivers down there back it was plain brown walls with candles stuck on them 2 simple beds lying in the middle and a closet right beside it was a bathroom.

"This will be both of your rooms thankfully we had an extra bed now non of you have to sleep on the floor" Kabuto laughed nervously "You 2 can choose which bed you like Sakura meet me tomorrow at 7:00am for training you 2 should get rest bye"

Kabuto walked to the door and slowly closed the door shut behind the 2 teenagers. After he left the room was filled with dead silence so Sakura decided that she would break the silence first.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called Sasuke

"Hn?"

"N-Never mind" Sakura just silently turned around and went to her bed and instantly went to sleep and so did Sasuke.

**xXx 3 Years Later (Sakura's P.O.V) xXx**

'It's been 3 years since me and Sasuke have been here at Orouchimaru's hideout training and we have been training really hard ever since I've been training under Kabuto Sensei I'm incredibly fast almost as fast as Sasuke also I've learned many powerful jutsu's . I found out my elements are Fire and Earth I already knew I was Earth but recently Sasuke taught me the Fire Style Jutsu in order to be his wife. Over the years me and Sasuke have become closer and he's a perv. No I am not a virgin sadly we have sex on a daily basis cuz he forces me (WAHH!) anyways I am now coming back to the Hideout and its half blown up and Sasuke is staring in the middle of the place where it's blown up.

"Sasuke! What happened her- Oh my.."I looked in the middle of the large whole seeing Naruto some guy that looks like Sasuke and much paler. Some random jounin and Hinata.

"_**CHA! NARUTO LOOKS HOT BUT NOT HOTTER THEN OUT SASUKE-KUN" My inner ranted**_

'_shut up but I'll admit he does look hot and taller but I can tell Sasuke is taller why don't I mess around with him' I mentally smirked at my own thought_

"_**BUT YOU KNOW SASUKE IS GONNA GET MAD RIGHT"**_

'_yea but its sooo gonna be worth it I wanna see little Sasu-chan mad' I ended my thoughts and spoke_

"Well if it isn't Naruto.."I smirked as I saw his surprised half shocked face

"S-Sakura-chan! Please can you and Sasuke come back to the village we miss you guys so much" Naruto pleaded and I kind of felt bad

"I don't know I gotta ask Sasuke but."The next second later I was behind him "But Naruto who knew a Baka like you would turn out to be such a hottie" I smirked as I finished and saw Sasuke's face full of anger

"H-how did you get behind me so fast" Naruto still had his shocked face plastered on his face

"Aw. Is that how your gonna answer me after giving you a compliment" I cutely pouted "And plus I find you very adorable now too" I smiled and gave him akiss on his cheek and jumped back to Sasuke.

**xXx Normal P.O.V xXx**

"I've had enough of your guys stupid games why don't I just end our bond right here and right now" Sasuke smirked as he was just about to use Kirin **(A/N It's a jutsufor people that don't know)**

Someone grabbed Sasuke's hand just before he used his jutsu. It happened to be Orouchimaru

"You can't be serious you can't use this jutsu" Orouchimaru explained

"And why should I listen to you" Sasuke spit back

"Hey kid watch your mouth around Orouchimaru-sama" Kabouto scolded Sasuke

"It's alright calm down Kabuto" Orouchimaru slyly smirked while licking his lips

"Sasuke stop please look there not worth it lets just go" Sakura pleaded Ssuke just sighed and nodded and put his and down and the 4 ninja's left in flames

**xXx Sasuke&Sakura's Room- New Hideout xXx**

Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing her everyday clothes. A pink tube top that is the same color of her long waist length hair and stops under her C-cupped breasts showing her navel with the Haruno clan circle at the back, White shorts that stops at her mid thigh and Long black fish net socks that stops at her knees. Black long boots that stop right under her knees, And finally a black plain headband on her head.

**RATED M STARTING!:)**

Suddenly Sakura was pushed against the wall at Sasuke started kissing her passionately Sakura instantly kissed back with the same amount of passion. Sasuke picked up Sakura and started kissing her again with more passion. Sakura moaned threw the kisses as Sasuke's hand traveled under her shirt grabbed one of her breasts and started playing with them.

"Ah! Sas-u-ke..!"Sakura moaned more as Sasuke took her shirt of a started licking her breasts and his other hand playing with he other one after doing that his hands slowly travlled inside her shorts and rubbing her clit.

"So my Sakura-_chan _is all wet for me already" Sasuke smirked as he only got moans in return. He entered 3 fingers and slowly paced it so he could torture her "SA!-Sasuke-k..un please t-take m-me" Sakura managed to say between moans "Anxious aren't we my blossom your mine only mine don't ever go near that fool Naruto say you mine" Sasuke demanded as his finger paced faster

"I-I'm y-yours SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura finally reached her first climax Sasuke took his pants of and positioned himself in between her legs and placed a condom on and without warning thrusted his throbbing member in her womanhood .

"S-Sasuke-k-un f-Faster!"Sasuke moved faster"H-Harder"Sasuke pounded in hera coule more times"SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura reached her 2nd climax with 4 more thrusts Sasuke also reached his climax"SAKURA".

The 2 laid in bed in each others arms "Sasuke-kun I love you" Sakura smiled and drifted into sleep "Hn" Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead and slowly drifted into sleep as well.

* * *

**Uchihababe16:****Well that's it for now I hope you cuz liked it and seriously REVIEW! And if I did a bad job it was my first fic SO DON'T HATE . so yeaa until next time Ja ne!.**


	2. Chapter 2

_My Love for You_

**Uchiababe16:DOES NOT OWN ANY Naruto CHARACTERS!**

**Warning:SEXUAL THEAMS**

**Pairings:SasuSaku, Slight others**

**Chapter 2:Things Ill never know of..**

**Xox The Next Day xox-Sakura's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up and Sasuke was not there so I decided to go shopping cuz my outfit was getting old and small I got dressed and headed to the door when STUPIED! Orochimaru stopped me what a pain in the arse!

"Ahh Sakura-chan where are you going?"He asked

"No where Orouchimaru-sama (_**WHY WOULD YOU SAY SAMA!) **_I'm_ just going to buy some supplies and get more clothes for myself_" I replied smiling slightly

"Hmm alright if you see Sasuke-kun tell him I need to talk to him "With that he slowly walked away and disappeared at the end of the hallway

"_**HES FUCKING GAY HE WANTS **__**MY**__** SASUKE-KUN! HES MINE YOU HEAR ME MINE!"**_inner Sakura screamed

"_I_ _agree he is kind of agree with you he's gay but he's nice to us"_I sighed

"_**IDC HES OURS!"**_

"_W.e you say.."_

After that I went shopping for herbs and stuff that could help me out for doing Orouchimaru's duties then I headed for the clothing store and saw I young lady standing I figured that she worked here so I went up to her.

"Hello um could you help me pick out and outfit that I can move around freely in and could you put the Haruno clan symbol on it somewhere "I smiled at her

"Ah yes sure just stay here I have something perfect just for you "The women smiled at me

She came back and handed me the clothes and went in the change room to try them on it was a black and pink short kimono that ended at my mid-thigh the sleeves were long and it was made of silk the obi was pink and the rest was black with cherry blossom design. Black shorts under the small Haruno clan circle was in the corner and I wore long black boots.

"Thank you! I love it how much?"I asked her

"1000yen"She smiled I reached for my wallet (in my bra) and gave her the money and left I walked along the street till I saw Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I called out while waving at him he turned his head "Hn. Hey Sakura" He said

"Where were you Orouchimaru is looking for you"I sighed

"Now where I was just training I have to discuss something with you"Sasuke looked serious

"Um.. sure what is it "I asked a bit confused

"I have nothing else to learn from Orouchimaru so I am going to kill him tomorrow all I need from you is to distract Kabuto and take him out for and our or so"He finished talking and stared at him with shock

"U-Um sure Sasuke-kun ill do it finally were leaving that basterd"I said "But what do you plan on doing after that?"I was curious

"I am going to gather a team with you Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo and were going to hunt down Itachi and kill him"Sasuke stated

"YAY! FINALLY WERE LEAVING!"I shouted with excitement and jumped on Sasuke"ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU!"

"Hn alright lets go"Sasuke sighed

"Sasuke-kun could you carry me back I'm tired PWEASE!"I did my cute puppy dog eyes which he could never resist

"Fine."He picked me up bridle style and we went back to the hideout.

**Xox At The Hideout xox- Normal P.O.V**

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan"Orouchimaru was on his bed sick

"Ye were back"I Smiled at him

"Sakura-chan Kabuto would like to teach you something new he said to meet him at the usual training spot"Sakura nodded and left

"Sasuke-kun I want to test you"Orouchimaru smirked

"Ofcourse"Sasuke smirked

**MEANWHILE..**

"Sakura I want you to learn this jutsu it's relly useful to you and Sasuke"Kabuto explained to his student

"And how is it useful to both of us?"Sakura asked

"Well.. you since both of you are fire type you can do a forbidden jutsu called the dragon dance it's pretty powerful it could kill or brutally injure you opponent so I will show you the hand signs and as soon as sasuke comes we could do the jutsu"Kabuto explained

"Hm alright fine"Sakura sighed

After Kabuto showed Sakura how to do the hand signs Sasuke appeared with Orouchimaru.

"Hey sasuke-kun and orouchimaru-sama took you guys long enough"Sakura waved at the snake sanin and the young avenger

"Hn."

"Anyways lets start I'm sure orouchimaru-sama has thought you the hand signs"Kabuto asked

"Yesss I have no worries"Orouchimaru assured him

Sasuke and Sakura both preformed the hand signs and blow how 2 dragons and burned the entire forest.

"..that was easy"Sakura sighed

"Hn"Sasuke agreed

Soon the 2 ninjas walked there way to there rooms.

**xox In The Room- Sasuke's P.O.V xox**

Me and sakura walked in out room. I have gotten really close to sakura over the years she is no longer the annoying fangirl that use to follow me everywhere. No lets scratch that she's STILL annoying but that's what makes her sakura shes really grown on me I she acts like achild but that's why I love her.

Yes me Sasuke Uchiha is inlove with Sakura Haruno.

Don't Hate.

Anyways how could you not love her she has a sexy body makes me lose control she actually understands me and shes smart, strong and beautiful what else can a man wish for oh and shes great in bed- heh.

"sasuke-kun could I ask you something?"I turned to the sweet voice that called me

"yea go ahead what I is it sakura?"

"you know how you said you're going to kill that bastard"she was looking at the floor with her gorgeous emerald eyes

"Ye.."

"promise me you won't die or get hurt"she lifted he face and looked at me with worry in her eyes

"I promise"I kissed her on the forehead. Yes I have fond of her forehead

She started to prepare to go to sleep but I have needs to be satisfied I am I man don't blame me plus she has a sexy body which turns me on. So I walked over to her and started to kiss her down her neck.

"s-sasuke-kun" DAMN I love it when she says my name

Next thing I threw her on my bed and claimed her lips she moaned and I took the chance and slipped my tongue in her mouth she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to make the kiss deeper and passionate if that I possible. I started placing kisses down her neck to her coaler bone and leaving love bites on her. I took her shirt of and unclasped her bra and her soft mounds came out I grabbed one of her breasts and started to lick one while I played with the other one she arched towards me and moaned louder I switched breasts and did the same.

I finally stopped and placed kisses on her stomach till I finally reached her shorts and took them off and I stared at her red lacy thong I started rubbing her clit slowly "sa-sasuke-kun pl-lease take m-me" I stopped rubbing her clit and I inserted two finger and pumped fast "SA-AH-SASUKE" I added a third finger and went faster she finally reached her climax "SASUKE!" I pulled my fingers out and licked my fingers.

"sakura have I ever told you that you taste like strawberries" I positioned myself and placed a condom on and thrust fast and hard is her and began thrusting "h-harder" I didn't need to be told twice I thrusted deeper inside her. She reached her second climax "SASUKE-KUN" and with thre more thrusts soon I climaxed.

"sasuke-kun I love you and I always will" She kissed my cheack and dozed off I kissed her on the cheek "I love you too sakura"

**xox The next morning-Sakura's P.o.v xox**

I woke up next to Sasuke's bare chest ohhh how I love him. He's really sweet and kind once you get to know him and I secretly know her loves me he would never admit it though. I heard my stomach grumble so I slipped out of Sasuke's embrace and kissed him on the lips and dressed myself and left.

I walked out and I walked past orouchimaru's room and her seemed really sick he was coughing like mad anyways I ate some onigiri and went back to the room and saw sasuke fully dressed I smiled at him.

"Good morning sasuke-kun! Did ya sleep well?"

"Hn I'm ready to kill him so just distract kabuto while I deal with him"He smirked and left

I headed towards where me and Kabuto train and I saw him fixing his stuff.

"Gooood Morning kabuto-sensei! How's your day" I had a bright smile on my face

"Oh good morning sakura-chan and I have had a great morning what about you"he smiled back at me and fixed his glasses

"It's been good I was wondering I needed some help gathering some herbs for orouchimaru-sama for making him medicine would mind tagging along and helping me out PWEASE" I did me puppy dog eyes HA! I'm the best

"Sure I have nothing better to do lets go"

Mission accomplished.-smirk

**1 HOUR LATER..**

"I think that should be enough herbs" I stared at our basket full of herbs

"yah think that's more then enough well lets go to orouchimaru's room shall we?"He smiled and I smiled back

"_**HEH! LETS GO SEE THAT MUTHA FUCKAS DEAD BODY"**_

"_I just hope sasuke-kun is okay"_

"_**OH.. STOP WORRYING OUR SASUKE IS STRONG JUST BELIVE IN HIM"**_

"_alright.."_

Me and kabuto headed towards Orouchimaru's room and we saw blood everywhere snake scale and a long cut up snake , orouchimaru's dead body and sasuke in the middle of the room not even a scratch on him … I just hope that's sasuke not orouchimaru.

"SASUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"Kabouto shouted

Sasuke turned around and smirked "He had nothing left toteach me he was worthless to me"

Sasuke walked towards me and grabbed my hand and we started walking away to find the Suigetsu. Kabuto stood there just staring at the room.

**OYEAAH! THAT WAS CHAPTER 2!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW – the more reviews I'll update faster **

** Next time: The start**

**-Uchihababe16**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LOVE FOR YOU**

**Pairings:SasuSaku/slightly others**

**Rated:M –Sexual Themes**

**Uchihababe:DOES NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

**XxX**

**Xox With Sasuke and Sakura Xox –Normal P.o.v**

"sasuke-kun where are we going?"The rosette asked

"where going to find suigetsu then karin then lastly juugo and start our mission to find itachi didn't I already tell you this"the raven haired man explained

"OYEAHHH! Whoops I guess I forgot"sakura laughed nervously

Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"Why did we stop?"

"Where here. Stand behind me alright and stay close"sakura just nodded

"suigetsu I need your help"sasuke said

"oh the great uchiha sasuke wants help from me and since your not here with orouchimaru I guess its true you killed him" a voice came from the container full of water in front of them

Sasuke took his kusunagi out and broke the glass and water game out

"I need you to help me on a mission so I need your skills"sasuke explained

"hmm ill come but just because you killed orouchimaru it doesn't mean you could boss me around you had more chances of killing him then any of us did"suigetsu explained "and its nice to see you again sakura-chan"he smirked

"HI SUI!"sakura smiled

"sakura."sasuke said in a warned tone

"oh lightin up sasuke-kun he won't do anything and plus he's really nice"sakura sighed

"hn."

"and sasuke ill come with you on one condition you help me get the zabuza momochi's sword,"suigetsu smirked

"hn if we get you that will you come?"sasuke said

"sure I got nothing better to do and you did free me"suigetsu started to get out of the water

"and put some clothes on"sasuke sighed while covering sakura's eyes

"mouu sasuke-kun your acting like ive never seen a naked man"sakura pouted

"kawiii! shes so cute man it's not fair I want a hot girl with me"suigetsu sighed

"hehe thanks sui-kun"

"sui-kun?"the 2 men asked at the same time

"well sure its cute and I like sui-kun"sakura brightly smiled

"HN. Whatever lets go"

**Xox At the Great Naruto Bridge xoX**

"wow its been so long ne sasuke-kun?"sakura asked while staring at the bridge sign

"ye" the 2 started having flashbacks about how there first mission outside of konoha was and where suddenly disrupted by someone's voice.

"OI! Let's go guys"suigetsu was waving his hands infront of the 2

"sorry sui-kun this place just brings back memories" sakura scratched the back of her head and laughed

"mind sharing some"suigetsu smirked

"hn its none of your business let's go"they headed towards where zabuza's grave was and where they last had swathe sword sakura new that sasuke was planning something because she new that the sword wouldn't be here what was he planning.

"sasuke you said you last saw it here"suigetsu said

"I did I guess its not here anymore"sasuke replied blankly

"let's ask the village people"suigetsu suggested sasuke nodded and they went into a restaurant and started eating yogurt he was know on his 11th bowl.

"Ahh! I haven't eatin real food in ages"suigetsu sighed in relief

"aa go ahead eat all you like sasuke will pay"sakura smiled she was sitting beside him and suigetsu was sitting infront of both of them."right sasuke your going to pay right"

He didn't answer

"RIGHT" she hit him in the gut

"Hn."Sasuke winced in pain

"thanks sasuke anyways im full"suigetsu laid back patting his stomach "why don't I ask one of the waiters where his sword is"

"that sounds like a good idea"sakura agreed

"hey you this guy is asking if you guys no anything about zabuza's sword"suigetsu asked the waitress

"u-uh hold on a sec"she ran a away and they heard girl squealing

"woah sasuke is popular with the girls"suigetsu said

"you have no idea.."sakura sighed

The group of girls came back still squealing and surrounded there table "we don't know but maybe that great bridge builder Tazuna might know where it is"

"thank you very much"sakura smiled and all 2 of them got out and walked towards the bridge builders house.

"I wonder how inari might look now"sakura thought

"you know these people?"suigetsu asked

"yea but I last saw them when I was 12"sakura replied

They saw a man carrying wood and decided to ask them where he was but they said he was gone to the lighting country to make a bridge there so they left and they were roaming the streets till someone bumped into suigetsu.

"hey buddywhat the hell watch where your going"the stranger spat

Suigetsu was aout to say something but he stopped his hand and just glared at him and he shutup.

"sasuke let's ask him"sakura whispered

They shoved him in a alley "tell us where zabuza's sword is and I won't kill you"suigetsu smirked as he played with his kunia

"s-some tenzen daikoku he's a feudal hes really rich and buys valube merchants and gets whatever he wants he has zabuza's sword"the man answerwhile shaking violently "and where does this guy live?" "he lives just south in a forest its guarded by millions of people its impossible to get in"

"thank you, you can go now"sakura smiled at the man and he ran past them "were going tomorrow we'll rest today"

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AT THE CASTLE..**

Sasuke and Sakura sneaked in his room and sasuke was sitting on the top of his bed while sakura was standing beside him he took his sword out and placed it right in the middle of the feudal lords head suddenly the feudal lord woke up and gasped."WH-WHOS THERE! HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE"

"tomorrow tens and thousands of soldiers will come and attack this castle. Make sure you gather every man available. My name…is Suigetsu"

The man gasped and got up but no one was in the room."AN INTRUDER! MEN! COME OUT!"

"ne sasuke-kun your so mean couldn't we just getthe sword and leave do you really have to test suigetsu?"sakura sighed

"hn. I want to see his skills"

"fine whatever let's go back im tierd"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"where the hell do so much soldiers come from why don't I just come at night and sneak in and take the sword"suigetsu sighed

"why don't we play a game let's see who can get the blade first but one rule not killing"sasuke said with his usual unemotional face

"hey! I didn't know you had a playful side sure why not I'll play are you going to play sakura-chan"suigetsu smiled and asked sakura

"sure why not"sakura shrugged

"hn. Let's start"both sasuke and sakura disappeared and appeared in the middle of the thousands of hit a man that was running towards him with his sword and hit him and took his sword moved swiftly to each man and hitting there pressure point and knocking them unconscious and after the 2 of knocked out the dozen of men they just started walking towards the castle.

"you actually meant go"suigetsu sighed

As they sarted to walk towards the castle dozen o arrows and sword and knifes came shottingout of the castle towards them. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"sasuke and sakura said and burned everything.

"wow I must say both of you make quite the pair"suigetsu turned around to the the 2 ninjas were no longer beside him "what where did they go"he turned and saw millions of men charging towards him.

Not to far away in the trees both sasuke and sakura where watching suigetsu fight. "sasuke-kun I wanted to fight more meanieee you just had to pick me up and run away"sakura pouted

"keep pouting and ill fuck you right here"sasuke smirked

"hmph!"sakura turned around

**WITH SUIGETSU..**

Suigetsu fought everyman that came in is way without getting hurt he made his way into the castle knocking down people till he finally reached the top and saw the man he was shivering and sweating in fear when he saw suigetsu. "y-you killed all of them by yourself"

"well yeah, even with legitimate weapons attacking me is useless"suigetsu winked at the feudal lord

A broad muscular man came in breaking the wall charging towards suigetsu with zabuza's sword in his hand "if legitimate weapons won't kill you. THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!" "oh theres my sword suigetsu smiled.

The man sliced suigetsu in half.

…

"AH! You did it!"the feudal lord said with relief

"you let you guard down at the very end"he spat with venom

Suigetsu just stared at him and smiled "sorry blades don't work on me" he put him self back together "you see?" he smiled

"wh-what"the feudal lord gasp with fear

"well.."suigetsu got up and grabbed the sword and threw the muscular man out the window "people are telling me ou killed zabuza-senpai is that true"he kept smiling

"n-no it wasn't me"

Then sasuke and sakura came upstairs "sui-kun here" sakura threw a water bottle at him "oh thank you sakura-chan I was feeling dehydrated" suigetsu smiled at the rosette

"let's go you have your sword he is not worth it we still have to find the others"sasuke said

"hm, alright but wait"suigetsu swung his sword around the slicing the pillars that were holding the castle up."let's see if you can get out before this castle collapses on you"he smirked

They started walk down the staris "let's go sasuke and sakura-chan"suigetsu said

"w-wait it was them sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno th-they killed him and sasuke killed orouchimaru and he came last night!"he remembered

"hehe! Ya right sasuke and sakura-chan didn't kill him"and with that the 3 ninjas left the castle.

Soon after the castle collapsed the 3 ninjas were silently walking.

"I know that you're the one that warned the feudal lord I was coming and you only made that bet so you could check my skills your mean I could have been hurt you know"suigetsu realized

"sorry sui-kun I told him but he is so stubborn"sakura sighed

"it's okay as long as you care so where are we going next oh wait let me guess the closest one I'm getting know you better"suigetsu smiled

"yea the closest one"sasuke smirked

"SASUKE-KUN CARRY ME IM TIERD!"sakura shouted

_**Tbc..**_

**XxX**

**OYEAHH! That was the most I wrote damn.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_!**

**Anyways next time"Meeting Karin**

**Uchihababe loves you JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love For You**

**Uchihababe16: I do not own ANY Naruto characters**

**Pairings:SasuSaku/slight others**

**Chapter 4:Meeting Karin And Juugo.**

Last time.."SASUKE-KUN CARRY ME" Sakura shouted

"Why" Sasuke asked

"Because I'm tired and we have been walking for forever! PLEASE" The rosettes lips formed into a pout

"Hn alright come here" He called her

"Hai" Sakura walked up to Sasuke and he picked her up bridle style

"Happy?" Sasuke sighed

"YES! I LOVE YOU!"Sakura rose up and pecked him on the lips

"Hn"Sasuke smirked

"HAHA! I never knew Sasuke had a soft side to him" Suigetsu laughed at the ninjas behavior

"What are you talking about sasuke-kun is a big softie" She hugged the young man that held her.

"Both of you stop rambling were almost there" Sasuke said with his usual tone

"AH SHUTUP SOFTIE" Sasuke glared at the pink konouchi in his arms "Uh I mean I love you" She smiled brightly

"Ye that's what I thought" He smirked

"You 2 are quite amusing" Suigetsu smirked

"Shutup sui-kun or I will bit you head of" Sakura glared at him

"Sorry I was just saying the truth"He put his hands up in defense

"hmph!"Sakura turned and sunk her head in Sasuke's chest while he smirked at her behavior.

Not far from them a person shrieked in pain getting killed instantly. above the paining figure there was a women standing on top of the man smirking "just because you heard the news he is dead doesn't mean you could run away" She smirked her hands on her hips she sniffed the air one more time "He's coming but with 2 more strong chakras" The women licked her lips in excitement.

"Ugh! Finally where here that took forever"Suigetsu sighed

"I'm not tierd your so lazy sui-kun"The pink haired konouchi stuck her tongue out

"Your suck a cheater sakura-chan that's cuz sasuke was carrying you"He exclaimed

"There were no rules bout being carried" They noticed the whole in the grounds as the walked by and finally reched the tall steel door Sakura and Sasuke turned there heads and waited for Suigetsu to break open the door.

"What you guys have swords to"Suigetsu complained** (A.N Sakura has a sword too just like Sasuke)**

They just continued to stare at him.

"…"

"…"

"FINE! GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO RUDE YOU GUYS DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT A PLEASE COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER" Suigetsu shouted

"We didn't say anything.." Sasuke said

"Whatever..tsk" Suigetsu took his sword out and sliced the door the door crumbled down and the trio walked inside of the half dead hideout the finally saw something approach them it was a women.

"So it was your guys chakra I sensed"Both her hands on her hips glancing a looks at each person especially Sasuke

"Karin."Sasuke said with his usual tone

"Hi Karin-chan" Sakura smiled at the red haired konouchi

"Hey."Suigetsu sighed

Karin walked up to Suigetsu and sniffed him while Suigetsu stood in awe staring at her like she was okay. "Your chakra pisses me off" Karin sighed "SHUT UP BITCH MY CHAKRA IS WAY BETTER THEN YOU!" Suigetsu shouted offended by her comment. Karin ignored him and turned her head to Sasuke.

"What do you guys want" Karin asked in a bitchey tone

"Karin-chan were very tierd from our long journey here could you please take us to a place were we could sit Sui-kun is really tierd" Sakura smiled

"No. why are you guys here"She said with the same tone

"Karin. Take us to a room" Sasuke glared at her _**"HOW DARE THAT BITCH OUR SAKURA ASKED SO NICELY I WOULD KILL HER IF I WAS CONTROLING THIS BODY!" **_inner Sasuke screamed in rage

"Tsk fine lets go" She led them to a room and they all sat down Suigetsu on one side and Sakura on Sasuke's lap

"Alright what do you want" Karin sighed

"I need your help on my journey" Sasuke said plainly

"Why should I have to guard this place" Karin said

"I have killed Orouchimaru there is no need for you to guard this place I need your skill to be on my team" Sasuke explained

"But there are still prisoners here" Karin shot back

"Suigetsu and Sakura go release the prisoners"Sasuke ordered

"Beg. Sasuke-kun"Sakura smirked

"Please?"He sighed

"OKAY! Lets go Sui-kun" Sakura left a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips and left with Suigetsu right behind her

The two ninja left and the room was quite Karin walked to the door and locked his and turned and leaned against the door and took her glasses of looking at Sasuke with a seducing look. "Karin if you don't want to come we will be leaving I can find someone else" Sasuke said

**xXx Suigetsu and Sakura xXx**

"is it true"One of the prisoners said with excitement

"Yup you guys are free to go since that snake basterd is dead" Suigetsu smirked

"Finally freedom thank you so much" Another prisoner exclaimed

"Don't thank me thank Sasuke-sama and Sakura-chan over here" Suigetsu turned his head to Sakura

"Thank you so much Sakura-sama" They all chorused

"It's alright you guys hurry up and get out now" The pink haired kounouchi giggled

"Well that's all of them lets head back"Sakura said

"I **REALLY** hate that girls attitude"Suigetsu sighed throwing his hands behind his head

"Aw come on she might have a nice side give her a chance"Sakura sighed

"Whatever only for you Sakura-hime"Suigetsu smirked

"Thank you" The two ninjas headed back to the room

**xXx Sasuke and Karin xXx**

She walked to him slowly and sat right next to him closing up

"Your to close"Sasuke galred at her

"I will join you Sasuke-kun but can't we ditch that bitch and that shark boy"She cooed trying to get closer to the young ninja

"No I need those two and don't call _Sakura_ a bitch"Sasuke saind the last part with venom _**"HELL NO IM GONNA KILL THIS SLUT"**_inner Sasuke raged with fury

"Hmph fine I will come with you" Karin tried to pout cutely

**xXx Outside the Door xXx**

Suigetsu turned the door nob but the door was locked. "That bitch locked the door" He sighed

"Ugh fine break the door" Sakura sighed

Suigetsu sighed and took his sword and broke the door open and there was a cloud of dust

Karin shrieked and ran to the corner of the room putting her glasses on ad fixing her self.

"Sasuke lets go if she doesn't want to come lets go" Suigetsu said

"She is coming" Sasuke said with his usual tone

"Oh alright and why did youchange your mind?" Suigetsu asked

"I-I happen to be going the same way" Karin tried to make up an excuse

"Alright lets go" Sakura said

The four ninja headed there way to the next hideout.

"WHY ARE THESE PLACRS SO FAR I AM DEHIDRTING" Suigetsu complained

Sakura was on Sasuke piggy bank style and Karin was walking behind them and Suigetsu was about 5meters behind them. They were walking threw a canyon

"_Sasuke we should stop for a bit we have been walking for while and he is tired plus he's dehydrating_" Sakura whispered in his ear

"_And what do I get in return"_ Sasuke smirked

"_A full on make out session right here"_ Sakura smirked back

"_Hm.."_

"_Give or take Sasuke-kun"_Sakura smiled

"_Deal."_Sasuke smirked "We are going to rest for awhile so rest up"

"Thank you Sasuke I love you" Suigetsu smiled

"Hn"

Sasuke put Sakura down and pulled her behind a rock.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce kiss she kiss back and he started licking her bottem lip asking for an entrance put she wouldn't give him '_Two can play at this game' _Sasuke thought his hand traveled under her shirt and stopped at her lacy pink bra and grabbed her right breast firmly with made her gasp Sasuke took the chance and stuck his tongue in her mouth exploring every part of her mouth the tow started fighting in dominance which Sasuke won of course. They broke free panting heavily Sasuke continued kissing her down her neck.

"Sasu-Sasuke-kun we ca-can't not here"Sakura bit her lip trying to keep her moan back

"I don't care" Sasuke smirked while he unclasped her bra and brought one of her soft mounds and sucking on it while he played with the other one

"Sa-AH!"Sakura moaned in pleasure

**XxX Suigetsu and Karin XxX**

"Did you hear that"Karin asked

"Here what"Suigetsu asked

"AH! Uh! Sasu-Sasuke-kun!" They heard a behind the rock

The two turned into 10 shades of red

"WH-WHAT THE HELL!" Karin shouted

"There probably fucking" Suigetsu smirked

"I am going to get them" Karin started to walk off

"Sasuke is not gonna be happy" Suigetsu sighed under his breath

Karin walked towards the rock where the couple had headed the moans got louder as she walked closer when she finally reached the side of the for she saw Sasuke sucking Sakura's breast.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU 2 DOING!" Karin shouted

The couple had turned around Sakura blushed 10 shades of red while Sasuke had a deadly aura around him tht could kill anyone and his sharing activated.

"Sasuke-kun clam down" Sakura said

"Hn. Karin did why are you here?" Sasuke spat with venom in his voice

"I was j-just going to t-tell you that w-we should go were only a kilometer away" Karin shivered in fear

"Hn fine lets head out" Sasuke eaned down to Sakura's ear _"I am not done with you we Will continue this"_

Sakura blushed in to a deeper shade of red if that was even possible.

Sasuke smirked and walked away.

While Karin burned of jealousy.

_Well that took forever! Damn…_

_Did you guys like? Hate? So So?.. _

_Anyways guys REVIEW OTHERWISE I WONT WRITE IM SERIOUS!:)_

_Next Chapter: Formation Team Hebi._

_Well ill see you guys next time JA NE!:)_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
